


Ravenclaw: Book Two: Wise

by Fullmetalruby



Series: Ravenclaw [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't Kill Me, F/M, I also touch on politics, I don't much like Dumbles either, M/M, Minor Characters Suddenly Becoming Major, Multi, Other, Weasley Bashing, i'm talking Lockhart here, possibly pedo teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger and Crew have finished first year, but what awaits them in second year? Will Nico and Hermione finally admit their love for each other? Will Seamus and Dean just kiss already? Will Victoria decide between Tony and Terry? Will Colin reveal more about his past and just screw his boyfriend already? And most importantly, what exactly is inside the Chamber of Secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl of maybe 10 or 11 stirred in her bed to the incessant tapping of a something on the window of the girl's bedroom. The girl wasn't a morning person, and wanted to sleep for as long as she could before she was off to school in just a few short weeks. The girl pulled her quilt over her head, trying to go back to sleep, but the something tapping at the window wouldn't have it. The girl gave up after a few minutes, standing and walking to the window in her perfectly round room. She opened the shutters to reveal a barn owl, the morning  _Prophet_ clasped in it's talons, with a leather pouch on one leg for the three Knuts it was due for delivering the paper. The girl reached over and let the owl hop onto her arm, transferring the newspaper to it's beak from it's claws.

The girl walked down two flights of stairs past her parents' floor of their house to the kitchen, where the girl dug three Knuts out of a cookie jar kept by the stove, took the paper from the owl, and dropped the bronze coins into the leather pouch on the owl's leg. The girl went over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. She went over to another cabinet and took out a ceramic bowl, while also taking a spoon from the drawer under the cabinet. She pulled milk out of the icebox and poured herself a bowl of cereal with milk, also adding a copious amount of sugar to the bowl with the milk. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with the paper.

Her father only modernized because he had no time for things like spoiled milk or spilling tea across a page and losing the entire work. He bought for his daughter and himself a refrigerator, a toaster, a coffee machine, and a computer that the girl was never allowed on because it was always in use. The girl read the paper while circling in a big red marker what was probably fake. While her father had his own magazine, it was more into the more cultic things in their world. The girl read the  _Daily Prophet_  to see what was going on in the world at that very moment.

Just as her father came down, there was another owl tapping at the window, this one holding a letter in it's beak. The girl shook dirty blonde hair out of her face and ran to the window, taking the letter and looking at label.

_Ms. Luna Lovegood_

_1 Rook Hill_

_Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England_

Xenophilius Lovegood clapped her on the shoulder, over which he had been looking to see the letter. Luna flipped the letter over to see, just as she had expected, a red wax seal on the envelope. The emblem of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; A lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake in a square around a gothic-style capital H. Luna quickly peeled off the seal- she'd have to frame it later. She pulled two sheets of parchment from the envelope. She read them, and her smile spread to her ears.

Her father put down his coffee cup and kissed the top of Luna's head, tossing her already precariously balanced curls all over the place. Xeno looked at the booklist in his daughter's hands, pulling the paper away from her and seemed to be looking through a library in his head.

"Come on, Luna. I think we have these somewhere."

So Luna followed Xenophilius down into the basement, which they used only for storage nowadays. Ever since Luna's mother, Helena, had died in an explosion caused by one of her experimental spells when Luna was nine, Luna had only gone down to the basement where it happened twice. She had been talking with her mother when it happened.

_*Flashback*_

_Luna sat on a crate in the basement of her house, just nine years old. She swung her legs and bounced her heels off the crate while talking to her mother, Helena Lovegood._

_"So, Luna, tell me again, who were the main Primordial gods?" Helena asked her daughter. Helena loved Greek mythology._

_"Hemera, Aether, Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, Gaea, Ouranos, Pontus, Anake, Phanes, Eros, and Chronos." Luna answered after a moment of thought._

_"And the All-Mother?"_

_"Chaos." Luna didn't hesitate._

_Helena smiled at her daughter, then went back to her work. She muttered a spell while waving her wand in the air, trying to make small fireworks appear._

_The spell came out wrong, though. She had mispronounced the incantation she had invented. Fireworks shot out of her wand, but they were much too big. Luna, who had been told what to do if this ever happened, dove behind the crates she had been sitting on. There was a huge explosion, and Luna's ears rang. After the explosions ceased, Luna walked out from behind the crates, her ears still buzzing. She couldn't hear anything, not even her own heartbeat._

_Luna knelt beside her mother, and shook her shoulders. "Mum," Helena didn't stir. "Mum!" Luna was sure she had shouted, but she didn't hear herself at all. Xenophilius, who had been upstairs, rushed to his daughter and wife, taking Helena's pulse and checking to see if she was breathing. She wasn't._

_*End Flashback*_

Luna remembered going to her mother's spellbook- where she listed all the spells she'd created, and writing in  _Expulso- exploding hex_. Luna had never had the opportunity to use the spell herself, but intended to at the first chance. To honor her mother.

Xeno flipped the light switch to turn on the basement lights. He walked over to a cardboard box, pulling the top open and looking back at the booklist. That box was full of books that had belonged to Helena Lovegood. Xeno, one by one, pulled out all the books on the list, which Helena had used when inventing.

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ : Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_  by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_  by Aldabert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_  by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  by Quentin Trimble

Luna, armed with her complete booklist, prepared to go tomorrow to Diagon Alley, a place of wonders and mayhem, of potions and poisons, of owls and inkwells.

And Luna was excited.


	2. Chapter 2

A young man with black hair was harassing someone. This other person, the someone, was also black-haired, but they had different-colored eyes. The first had sea-green, framed by blue glasses, while the second had black eyes and no glasses.

"So, Neeks, where you been the past eight months or so?" The first guy asked.

"First of all, none of your business. Second of all, don't call me that. My name is Nico." The second guy, now named Nico, replied hotly.

Nico sped off in the direction of the barracks where he lived in Camp Jupiter. His bunk was with the 2nd Cohort, where he had been assigned after his Placement Rounds. If he had gotten more rest the night before, he could've gotten farther, maybe into the 1st, but he had only barely beaten the first centurion in the 2nd, Josiah Timmers, and there was no way a 10-year-old like he had been at the time could've beaten the second centurion in the 2nd Cohort. Piper McLean, daughter of Venus, had just been too much for the tiny son of Pluto who had grown at least a foot and a half since then.

The other man, his name being Percy, followed Nico, who was his cousin. Percy was nagging Nico the whole way there about where Nico had been the past months, why he had just ditched Percy. Nico ignored him.

Nico pushed the doors open to his barracks and flopped down, facefirst, into his bunk. Percy had never seen the teen's bunk before, and was amazed at the difference between bunks there was in the 2nd.

The 2nd Cohort was the smallest in the entire Legion. It had a sparse fifteen people during the summer, otherwise it was nearly empty after most left for a school that they all went to that sill let them practice as Romans. All the other cohorts had at least thirty people who stayed year-round, and only fifteen left for that school during autumn, winter, and spring. Either you made it halfway to the top, at the 3rd Cohort, or you got to the top, at the 1st. The 2nd was for special people, mostly. Weird people, and for demigods, that was saying something. Almost the entire cohort left for that school during the school year.

Nico bunked in the same room as four other boys. Simon Jones, a son of Venus, Lee Jordan, a son of Mercury, Blaise Zabini, another son of Venus, and Josiah Timmers, a son of Portunes. But out of them all, Simon was the weirdest. It was said that he had kissed everyone in camp, regardless of gender or sexual preference, even Caiden and Haley, which neither of them had taken very well, and he had only ever managed to get Nico on the cheek, no matter how hard he tried. Nico had wards, put up by a daughter of Trivia in the 2nd, around his bed to prevent Simon from getting within kissing distance. It had worked well enough, but Simon was still trying.

Simon, a seventeen year old who looked a lot like a character Percy had once seen in an anime Trix watched, with honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes, had a cotton candy blue bedspread with pictures of Simon and various girls who were at most eighteen and at least twelve, all of whom wore the same uniform that Simon and the other boys did in their pictures. Every so often, Percy swore that one of the photographs moved, but in the end credited a trick of the light.

Lee was a short kid of maybe fourteen or fifteen- Percy didn't talk to Lee enough to know his age, with dark skin, black dreadlocks, and brown eyes. His bed was done in canary yellow, which almost hurt to look at it was so bright. He kept pictures of himself and twin boys with fiery red hair and smiles that reminded Percy of sons of Mercury he knew.

Blaise was a boy who had attracted many eyes as soon as he entered Camp. The twelve-year-old son of Venus had dark skin, almost like coffee, and eyes to match his dark brown hair. His bedset was emerald green, which was soothing on the eyes after the frightening brilliance of Lee's yellow. He, like the other boys, had photographs pinned up on the wall behind his bed. All the people in these photographs were wearing green, and one girl in particular caught Percy's eye.

She was pretty, with long platinum blonde hair that looked like it had never met a hair straightener it didn't like, despite there being no frayed ends visible in the shot. Her eyes were a pale blue, almost like ice. She wore no smile, but looked down her nose as if the rest of the world was inferior to her.

Josiah was one of the few in the 2nd Cohort who didn't leave to go to the unnamed school for the school year. He had a nearly bald head, which had just a bit of black peachfuzz, and big brown eyes behind black framed glasses. His bed was the standard purple, and his only photo was of him and his girlfriend, who Percy had never seen before, which meant she was probably from wherever Josiah went for Christmas every year.

In fact, the only thing the bunks had in common was the style of the bed, all with different color schemes, and the emblem they kept above their beds, albeit in differing colors, but all the same. It was of a badger, a lion, a snake, and an eagle in a square around a fancy capital H. One of the animals, the lion in red, the snake in green, the badger in yellow, and the eagle in blue, was on the front of the uniforms in the pictures all of them had tacked to the walls.

"Nico, did you draw these?" Percy had taken down a picture of a girl with curly hair and a bright smile. Nico's hand shot out and grabbed the paper.

He carefully tacked the paper back onto the wall. "Careful, you little  _stronzo_. You'll smear the charcoal." Nico glared at the son of Neptune.

"Why? Is that girl important to you or something?" Percy nagged.

Nico flopped back down onto his bed, face covered by his hands. A folded-up square of paper fell out of his pocket. Percy picked it up and unfolded it.

"Nico, dude, this picture is moving!" he said, nudging his cousin. Nico shot up again. He tried to snatch the photograph back, but his eighteen-year-old cousin was still taller than almost-fifteen-year-old Nico.

"Give that back, Percy."

"Whoa, that girl looks like Trix!" He wasn't lying: the girl in the photograph, as well as she was in one or two of Nico's drawings, was almost a replica of Percy's girlfriend, the seventeen-year-old Bellatrix, Trix for short, Cooper. The curly, dirty-blonde hair, the pale blue eyes that switched to green, then grey, then back to blue in less than three seconds.

"Percy give that back!" Nico was just an inch too short to reach the photo his cousin was holding above his head.

Just then, Trix came in, looking for her boyfriend. She saw the photograph and Nico trying to get it, and held out her hand for the moving photo. Percy, while one of the most powerful demigods to ever live, knew better than to argue with his girlfriend. Percy brought his arm down and Trix took the photo to give to Nico, but stopped when she saw something in the picture.

"Nico, where did you get this?" she asked, her eyes distracted. "Why do you have a picture of my sister?"

"My boarding school. Your sister goes there too. This was her first year. It was my third." Nico said, snatching the photo back. he took a bag out from under his bed. He put all his belongings in there. "I'm going back to the Underworld for the rest of the summer. You two lovebirds stay busy, just don't get married till I get back, okay?" And then he was gone, back to the Underworld until the summer started again.

* * *

 

Nikodemos di Angelo woke up in Hell. It wasn't at all strange for him, he always spent half his summer in the Underworld. It wasn't much of a mystery why, either, considering his father was the god of the dead. Even Nico himself had an impressive title. The Ghost King. A title that would one day make him into a god.

Nikodemos, or Nico for short, as the name 'Nikodemos' belonged to his maternal great-grandfather, looked around his bedroom. The room itself was gloomy and dark, which suited Nico perfectly. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all black marble, as was the rest of the Imperial Palace. Nico's bed was the brightest thing in the room, and only them because of the white poplar wood that went into making the bed frame. The bedclothes were all black as well, sheets and pillowcase. The duvet was a dark purple, so dark as to think it was black until you got up close. The drapes on his bed were the same color. The dresser was of ebony, as was the nightstand and the writing desk.

His bookshelf was his pride and joy. Yes, the great and powerful Nico di Angelo, son of Pluto, was a complete and utter bookworm. 39 books from Tolkien, 14 from Baum, 7 from C.S. Lewis, 4 from Paolini, 23 from Dickens, 3 from Funke, 40 from the bard himself, 6 from Lloyd Alexander, Brain Droppings by George Carlin, four novels and two books of short stories from Doyle. At Nico's last count, because he counted his books when he got bored: Sometimes a new one would appear on the shelf, he had 145 books, not counting his textbooks, which he had in his closet, in his trunk, where he only took them out if he had homework to do.

But, under all the black and other darks, there was a small smile of blue. He had blue ink to do his homework with when he didn't feel like writing in black. He had blue paper to draw on when he got angry at the charcoal smears on white paper. He had blue socks in his dresser. But his most prized possessions of blue were the letters he had received from his friends back at school, kept in a blue cardboard box under his bed.

During the school year, Nico attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. He would be going this year into his fourth year out of seven. He was basically the idol for most of the younger Ravenclaws, for reasons he had yet to figure out. The dark, brooding, moody and snappish kid who got his work done quick and well. He had been a first year himself not too long ago, three years previous. He had been so much more annoying then.

The thing that Nico liked most about his room was the walls, though. You couldn't even see the almost-black purple wallpaper, only tiny slivers here and there. Every wall was plastered with sketches. Nico fancied himself not too bad at drawing, thinking himself pretty well off in the arts as an Italian, the bringers of the Renaissance. He even still had his cello propped up against his dresser. He had started with pictures of his sister, Bianca, who worked for the Amazons after coming back through the Doors of Death a few months ago, and their mother Maria, who resided in Elysium. Then he went on to draw his father and stepmother, Hades (or Pluto, however you looked at it) and the goddess of spring, Proserpina.

Ever since going to Hogwarts for the first time, Nico had been conflicted. Up until then, he had been 300% sure that he was Roman. But then, he received a dream from his father, who told his something he should've known before. Rare was the person who could incite both aspects of a god. In fact, it had only ever happened twice before, and the two daughters born by the goddess of youth were never told, and the children of the god of the sky were each told the other was dead. Rarer still was the human who could bring out both sides of a deity at once. But Maria di Angelo had always been a special girl. Both her children, Nico and Bianca, were the only ones of their kind: Both and neither Greek and Roman, always fluctuating between the two. Thus, Nico, who had always referred to the gods as Roman, now didn't know what to do. He hadn't told anyone about this, and neither had his sister.

In any case, Nico loved his walls, papered with sketches, drawings, and paintings of everyone he knew. His father, stepmother, mother, sister, cousins, and friends. There was his half-brother, Harry, who was going to live just across the hall once Nico got him from his relatives. There were drawings of Neville, a legacy of Ceres. Daphne, daughter of Khione. Terry and Tony, who were yet unclaimed. Dean and Seamus, who should just kiss already, godsdamnit, and as far as Nico knew, they weren't demigods. Draco, son of Athena, and Hermione, daughter of Minerva.

Hermione. What had Nico been thinking, that day on the train? Nico flopped back down on his bed, his hands over his eyes. Why in Hades had he kissed her? He was slightly hungover from all the butterbeer he'd had the night before, but why had he kissed Hermione? She had smiled at him afterwards, but she hadn't mentioned it in any of the letters he had gotten from her. Granted, he hadn't mentioned it either, and he was a little afraid to.

Nico decided it was time to mention it. Over on his desk was a half-finished letter to Hermione, who he had written to the most over the course of the summer. He sat up on his bed, stood, walked over to his desk, sat down, and was about to start writing when he changed his mind. What would she think? She would call him a coward. If he couldn't ask her about it in person, he wouldn't talk about it at all. Besides, it was a moment of weakness. He was getting too attached to people. No-one lived forever. Demigods were lucky to live past eighteen if they still went into the mortal world. Grief was something Nico didn't have time for. People would say he could just visit their spirits in the Underworld, but demigods were notorious for going directly to rebirth. Even getting this chummy with Harry, his own half-brother, would be bad in the long run.

Nico looked at his watch. It had been a gift from his father for Nico's 14th birthday. It was almost eleven of the clock, which meant it was time for Nico to go get Harry from Surrey. Nico looked to the corner of his room, where there was a patch of shadows. Nico had a habit of keeping his room well-lit. Nico walked over to the patch of shadows in the corner and succumbed to the pure and blissful darkness of it. He pictured his destination: The park not too far from the Dursley's house. He figured he wouldn't be quite as hated if he didn't just appear. They had to be expecting him: He had sent a letter before him, very official-like. He pulled a copy out of the pocket of his aviator's jacket.

* * *

 

_Mr. Vernon Dursley_

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

_Surrey, United Kingdom_

_Mr. Dursley,_

_I will be coming to collect Mr. Harry Potter from you in exactly 2 weeks time, on August 24th, 1992 at eleven fifteen in the morning. He will remain with me until the start of the school year, whereupon he will go to school. After that, he will return to you, then I will collect him one week before term starts at eleven fifteen in the morning. This will be repeated until he graduates from school, upon which he will never return to your household again unless to collect whatever he may have left behind when packing for the school year. This will not happen if Mr. Potter chooses a path which I will elaborate upon once I arrive to take Mr. Potter. He will spend holidays with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Nikodemos di Angelo_

* * *

 

He had given the precise number of stamps needed and mailed it from his family home in Italy, just outside of Rome. As Nico walked toward Number 4, he thought about how he could've worded that differently. ' _I'm going to come at eleven fifteen on the 24th to get your nephew and take him with me to live in Hell for a week with me and my Satan dad.'_  Nico chuckled to himself and shook his head at the thought. He doubted the Dursleys would've found it nearly as funny as he did, though.

Nico would ring the doorbell shortly before eleven fifteen: at eleven thirteen instead, just because he could. Nico looked to be much too young for this, and he knew it. He would have to explain things to the Dursleys, but they were things they needed to know. It was eleven twelve when Nico walked up the Dursley's garden path. He saw a bony, horse-like woman watching him through the curtains. He rang the doorbell at precisely eleven thirteen, as planned.

He heard scurrying behind the door. He straightened his jacket and hoped his hair didn't look too bad: Didn't want these people to think badly of him. He had brushed his teeth, combed his hair back into a shoulder-length ponytail with his bangs hanging just over his eyes. Nico had gotten his hair cut from this length for Halloween last year: He had decided to walk around as a miniature of Professor Snape, and if he had been taller, the would've been nearly impossible to tell apart as far as looks went. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt under his jacket, and was wearing his favorite dark-wash jeans with black combat boots.

The door opened to reveal a wide and not very tall man who rather reminded Nico of a walrus. He had a thick handlebar mustache which might've looked good on any other man. He had beady blue eyes and thinning, once-red, now gray hair. He wore a fake smile and tacky tweed.

Nico reached out to shake his hand. "Nikodemos di Angelo. Pleased to meet you."

Mr. Dursley's smile dropped. He had been expecting an older man, a man his own age, not this kid, as he must have been thinking. Mr. Dursley, who was very polite on the outside, shook the proffered hand from Nico. "Vernon Dursley. The pleasure is all mine. Please, come in."

Nico stepped inside and Vernon backed away from the door to let Nico pass. Vernon led Nico down the hall and into the sitting room, where Petunia, Dudley, and Harry waited. Harry looked much more like his bony and tall aunt than his fat and short uncle and cousin. Harry saw Nico and his face split into a wide smile. Vernon gestured for Nico to sit down.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting someone older." He started. "But I do actually have a few things to discuss with you before Harry and I leave."

Vernon, who was taken aback by Nico's forwardness, just nodded him on.

"What do you know about the Greek gods?" he prompted them.

Petunia looked around, trying to keep her eyes anywhere but on Nico, but it was just too hard not to look at him when talking to him. "I used to read the stories out loud to my sister." Vernon frowned at the mention of Lily Potter, but said nothing.

"First of all, they're real. They tweaked the stories a bit to make themselves look better." he gave them a minute to process that. "Second, Harry and I are children of the gods."

Petunia was outraged. "The boy isn't Lily's son, then? Then why did we get landed with him?"

"Your sister didn't cheat on James. James did not cheat on Lily. Every god or goddess has a mortal vessel a new one with each generation. Your sister was one of these vessels. She was the vessel of the goddess Proserpina." Petunia looked a mixture of relieved and disgusted. More freakishness. Harry was actually her nephew. "Occasionally, the god or goddess will take control of their vessel. Harry was conceived during one of those occasions. I don't want to think about the details."

"Wait, who's Proserpina?" asked Dudley, who had just been listening so far.

"Proserpina is the Roman version of Persephone." Nico explained.

"Roman version?" Petunia was the confused one now.

"Think of each god or goddess as a coin." Nico took a golden  _drachma_ out of his pocket. He turned it so the tails side was facing them. "They're Greek on one side," He flipped the coin in his hand so it was on heads. It turned into a silver _denarii_. "and Roman on the other. There are rare occasions when," he balanced the coin on its side on the coffee table, "The two sides are in sync, but that almost never happens, as in, twice-in-the-past-century rare. But that's off topic. Harry is a son of Proserpina, and I am a son of Hades most of the time, and a son of Pluto the rest of the time. Long story, don't get me started. Are you still following?"

Petunia and Vernon nodded.

"I'll be taking him to live in the Underworld for a week before school starts. There's already a room set up for him and everything, his room is just across the hall from mine. He'll be taken good care of, and you won't have to see him until next summer."

Vernon cleared his throat. "What about this other option you mentioned in your letter?"

"Ah, yes. That. There are establishments where demigods like Harry and I train over the summer. There is, of course, the choice for him to stay there year-round, but he'll be at school during most of the year. He can also train there for an hour every other day." Nico explained.

"And how much does this... establishment charge for the summer?" Vernon was only concerned about how much money he would have to spend on his nephew? How rude of him.

Nico could've said it was something like a hundred dollars (What was that in pounds? Nico didn't know, he was Italian. He could do dollars to euros conversion easily, but English pounds? That was beyond Nico's ability), gotten the cash, done the conversion and donated it to the camps, but he was feeling a bit nicer that usual today. "It's free. All summer, no charge."

Vernon seemed to like the last part the best. Not having to see the 'freak' was a very good deal. They even got rid of him a full week early. But the fact that Harry and Lily had been even freakier than he had at first known set him off. He must have been housing the biggest freak in the history of freaks. He said this with barely concealed rage to Nico, who took it rather coldly.

"First of all, Harry is not a freak. Second of all, Even if he was, I've met bigger freaks than him." Nico looked at his watch. 11:30. They had to leave. "Now, Harry, you should go get your things. Father will be angry if we don't get back to the Underworld by noon. We'd miss lunch." Nico stood and followed Harry to his room.

Harry's room looked barely lived in. The only evidence that anyone lived there at all was a wastebasket full of sweets wrappers and discarded drafts of summer homework or letters to other people. The bed was made as if no-one had ever slept in it. His writing desk was neat, with all the paper in one corner and his pencil holder in the other, with a list of homework to do tacked to the wall with the majority of the list crossed off. Only two essays remained. One for Transfiguration and one for Potions. Harry had his school trunk atop his bed, dark brown and soft yellow with an undetectable extension charm on it. Harry ran over to his desk and packed all his papers and pens into his schoolbag, also with the extension charm. He took the homework list off the wall and put that into his bag as well. Nico, who as a powerful demigod had no Trace, cast a Shrinking charm on the trunk so that Harry could put it into his pocket. It would be easier on Nico's energy core if he didn't have to transport so much mass.

"Is that everything?" Nico asked his brother, eyeing the empty closet and dresser.

Harry thought for a minute, then went over to his desk and pulled open the drawers one by one and pulling out all their contents. He closed the drawers and, after stowing all the things he had just plundered into his bag, reached under his mattress and pulled out his wand. He twirled it once and said, "Almost forgot this. Been practicing my plant powers on Aunt Petunia's garden, so I didn't think about the wand."

"It would've caused a bit of trouble if you had left it, that's for sure." Nico replied with a slight smile on his face. Nico and Harry went back downstairs and out the front door, Nico thanking the Dursleys for housing Harry.

The pair walked down the garden path, and, as an afterthought, Nico turned around. He hooked the nail of his left thumb under his front teeth, biting down on the nail at the same time, and pulled straight out, creating a slight popping sound, almost like someone popping their jaw but the volume lowered by at least ten percent. Nico smirked, knowing that no-one for miles around would've understood this gesture. Harry looked at him strangely, and caught sight of Nico's smirk and decided not to ask what the biting and flicking of the thumb meant.

The two boys walked to the edge of the property, where the blood wards ended. Nico hesitated there for a second, only a second, and then kept walking. Once Nico was sure that no-one would see them disappear into thin air, he extended an arm to Harry, who hooked his elbow around his brother's. There was a swirl of darkness on Wisteria Walk, and the two were gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise: Chapter Two: Highway To Hell  
> Word Count: 4,450  
> Post Date: 5/18/15  
> Additional Notes:  
> So, someone asked me for the OC sheet, and Imma post it here so that you can all just send it to me without asking specifically. It's also an example, using an OC already implemented.
> 
> Name: Colin Prometheus Devereux  
> Demigod? If so, Godly Parent?: Prometheus  
> Greek or Roman? Greek  
> Age: 16  
> Sexual Preference: Gayer than the fourth of July  
> Romantic Partner: Edric Simmons  
> Hair: Jaw-length, straight, milk-chocolate brown  
> Eyes: Pale green  
> Other Appearance Notes (Height, build, freckles, glasses, birthmarks, deformities, etc.): Average height, slightly thin, glasses  
> Ethnicity: Greco-Canadian  
> Birthday: 17th April, 1976  
> Favorite Color: Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Wise: Prologue: Letters to Someone From Someone Else
> 
> Word Count: 1,123
> 
> Post date: 5/16/15
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> Lame ending is lame.
> 
> Do any of you know how much I hate flashbacks? I prefer to just explain it all as a summary of the memory, but I wanted to make this longer for you guys. Also, creative liberties were taken. I have plans, BTW, so don't bash.
> 
> I want your headcanons. Only headcanons that I can weave into the story, so only ones pertaining to these characters or this story in particular, like my Nico Hugs headcanons. Or just random headcanons of HPPJO awesomeness.
> 
> Also, I had the sudden urge to assign sexual preferences to all the characters I use. After I'm done with the full story, I'll post the Excel pages on my deviantART account, just so you can see all that I did to class these characters. To see how invested I was in this story.
> 
> I also will continue to ask for your OCs. I might not use them, but I'll still put them on the masterlist just in case. So, yeah. Give me OC love.
> 
> Anyways, I love you guys, just needed to have you guys see this before I posted the first chapter (Oxygen Magnesium! (Geddit? Funny haha? Science jokes?)) on this next story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY SO NO-ONE CAN SAY I DIDN'T: THE ONLY CHARACTERS THAT ARE MINE ARE MY OCS, THE OTHER OCS BELONG TO VARIOUS PEOPLE WHO WERE AMAZING AND AWESOME TO LET ME USE THEIR CHARACTERS. THE OTHER CHARACTERS, SUCH AS HERMIONE GRANGER, NICO DI ANGELO, DRACO MALFOY, AND MINERVA MCGONAGALL BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN AND THE ONLY TRUE BEING OF ULTIMATE POWER WORTH WORSHIP IN THIS LIFE BESIDES GEORGE CARLIN AND TOM HIDDLESTON, J. K. ROWLING. THE PLOTLINE IS BASED OFF THE STORYLINE FROM THE MIND OF THE MAGNIFICENT AND GLORIOUS J.K. ROWLING.
> 
> Peace, Love, and Bacon,
> 
> Pwnie3


End file.
